mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:MySims Wiki
Ads }} }} }} }} @Coreh: Lolwut @Wii: UPDAET}} }} *slapped*}} Speaking of, I will probably make a second show.}} Darn, I forgot what mah second ad was suppose to be!}} }} Request Update Featured Essence YAY! I request update Featured Essence at now is... Fruit Pie }} Ad Cont. } |text = Why can't we simply have the most popular shows on the front page... *stares at ad page and sees MySims Reality and Battle of the sim-est* Yeah... that could work... then... after a week or two, possibly a month! Change the ads and make a mini cycle... YEAH!!! }} Who wants the ads placed in the order of population? (As in the most seen show) Yes No I dunno! I JUST DO NOT CARE! Why do I even bother doing this poll?? New Skin }} Yes... On my mac... I got confused when I saw the tab... Eh...... The skin is awesome! I like! I like! I like! I like! I like!Mayor Zain 19:23, September 22, 2010 (UTC) }} }} }} I got an XBox 360 so I am able to download a demo! YAY! Mayor Zain 06:50, September 24, 2010 (UTC) }} Omigoshies!! YAY! *hugs Dentface's leg*}} } |text = I liked the SkyHeroes one. }} Poll What is your fave movie star? 1)ashley Tisdale 2)Vannessa 3)miley cyrus } |text = Yar, and it should be on the poll page. }} Community Links Who's the genius who put "YoutTube Channel"? Gold710 22:01, November 11, 2010 (UTC) } |text = This polls driving me insane, it needs to be changed!}} Ads can someone have ads that include sims that are underrated. Like ray and patrick,pinky,and less overated sims. Are there any ather ray fans out there. Sorry if im not suppossed to do this.(Wildcats11630Wildcats11630 01:13, December 20, 2010 (UTC)) CHEAT CODES should there be a page on cheat codes or should players just find out themselves. I dont like cheats but i do know some (Wildcats11630 17:20, January 5, 2011 (UTC)) Well completely of topic i was studyind the wikis history when i got interested with some guy called lego dude . Well i talked to him at the gta wiki (note that i do not play this gta game) and he said that he has three acc on this wiki. i am so scared to tell this info :( (--Wildcats11630 02:28, January 14, 2011 (UTC) }} }} first i know this is kinda pathetic but wats a au? Next we were not on uor acc. if you want proof you cang to the page. i think it was cars or something like that.--Wildcats11630 20:08, January 21, 2011 (UTC) and is there also a page with all the real mysims characters which have users on the wiki.like a category page. }} Next Game?? what do you think the next mysims game is? }} The calendar says October 2010 now it's June 2011.... } 3:23 |text = } I think that stories with new chapters/episodes should be on the front page that way people can see whats new and is able to look at new material }} NUUUU *slapped hard* }} WoW soooo this school year has been the best school year I have ever been in! It is full of the funniest kids you could possibly know! So whats up? Cate101 YaY I am sooooo happy! For noooo reason! Woo! Oh ya! Cate101